


The Radio Internship

by Gibbor (gherdy)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Young!Cecil (WTNV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gherdy/pseuds/Gibbor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil doesn't seem to remember his teenage years; What could have happened in his times of intern on the Radio Station?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, Cecil here. I just wanted to say that my internship at the radio station has been… oh… it’s just neat! Some of the interns were talking about that new pizza place, the Big Rico’s; they said it’s a good pizza, but the ambient was kinda cold and with too much screeching noises; the manager said they were working on it.

_[Static Noise]_

 

I keep seeing this things in the corner of my eye, and it’s getting worse. I feel like there’s something to do with those lights that hover the city or the… I think it started when I got the internship! Maybe just a coincidence.

Today I tried, again, talking with the faceless woman who lives in our homes. Of course it seemed like I was talking to thin air, but later I found a nickel, which I believe is her way of saying that I should look up on the “secret files” at the radio station, because everyone knows that nickles are prohibited by the secret police… I should do something with this then… Oh, I work that out later. See ya, Night Vale.

_[stops]_

_[Starts]_

Hey, it’s Cecil again. I went to the secret files area at the radio station archive, and you won’t believe the things I saw, I-I… I can’t remember. Wait a second, I.. I just had that in mind, like a minute ago. How’s that possible? Well, Night Vale, I guess I’ll have to come back there tomorrow. Maybe I should bring so-

_[Static Noise]_

Wow, something just grabbed my arm! I’m sure something just grabbed my arm, I could feel- what is this? It seems like I brought something home from the station; it’s some kind of… envelope. It’s says “Steve Carlsberg” on the back. Isn’t that the guy from my school who work in the library? He’s kinda crazy.

"Cecil", it says, "I hope I’m not coming to strong, but you should be more careful at the station. I think you’re a nice guy, just a little bit too curious, but I’m like that too. We should meet someday." And he signed at the bottom with something purple and… is that blood? It smells like it… but it’s purple.

Well, he seems crazy, but he can be nice, right? Maybe I should go on- I mean, go meet him. Well, ok Night Vale, that’s all. Goodnight, Night vale.

I like that! “Goodnight, Night Vale”. Yeah, so goodnight!


	2. What was that?

[Starts]

  
So, Hi! Cecil here. I-I'm not sure what just happened... Remember that letter from Steve Carlsberg? The guy from my school who works on the library. So... I went to meet him, but he was talking about how there is something wrong with this city, that he saw a mountain once - Crazy, I know - and he said I was part of some prophecy that lays on the mayor table. I think he smelled too many books working on that library, or the librarians ate his brain. Poor Steve.

Although... Something got my attention. I couldn't help to notice that he said something that I read in the Secret Files at the radio station... How could he know about it? The... dog park... I don't know what it is, I've never seen a dog park in Night Vale before. Maybe he read in one of those screaming books of the library.

_[Static noises]_

Oh dear... Do you guys remember the thing on the corner of my eye, right? So... now I hear a ticking sound too. It's like there's something inside my head. I told my brother about that, but he just growled, as usual, so I went to my mom and she said it was common for boys my age to hear that, it means I'm growing apparently.

_[Static noises]_

Oh god... something is wrong... Everything is shaking... or... is it me?

_[Loud screeching noises]_

Ok, listeners, I think I should run, but I can't feel my legs... or my arms... or... anything... I-I...

[Stops]

[Starts]

Hello, Listeners. It's Cecil. How are you, today? Good? Oh, how great! Nothing better than a smile in this void sky night. Isn't it beautiful how it looks like we are looking down a well when looking up at the void sky? Oh, the memories... the good memories, and the ones that I feel are missing.

Steve came up to me today, but he seemed terrified of something; He kept saying things like "What happened?", "Why are you dressed up like this?", "Why do you have blood on your face?"; I mean, a guy can't decide to change his look once in a while? Oh, come on, Steve!

Today I received a letter from the management room at the radio station. It was an envelope with a red dot on the back, which I think it's their signature. It said "You are ready", but I don't get it, ready for what? For a party? For a visit to the museum they just opened? Oh... I think I'll have to wait to discover. Cliffhangers are so...

Goodnight, Night Vale; Goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Fic, hope you liked. If you did, let me know and I'll write more.


End file.
